


Cuddles for Tony

by FoolishTony



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I want everyone to be happy ;-;, I want tony to be happy, In this story I also have all the avengers on good terms, IronStrange, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, cuddling to the extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishTony/pseuds/FoolishTony
Summary: Tony is tired and is craving a hug, thankfully Stephen is there to help.





	Cuddles for Tony

Strange was meditating, going over some possibilities with a spell he wanted to try. He looked peaceful just floating about, eyes closed and Tony wanted in. He had just left the lab after 3 days and was hungry, sleepy, but most of all, craving a hug or any type of contact with Strange. The other Avengers always mentioned how clingy Tony could get, especially after long hours in the lab. Not that they would mind, but you couldn’t do much when you had a sleepy mechanic holding onto you for dear life. Except for Strange, which Tony found out early on wouldn’t mind in the least, especially when he was meditating. 

Yawning once more, Tony went into the living room where Stephen was and walked up in front of him. He went on to hug his torso and place his head on top of his arms. Feeling content, Tony shifted his weight towards Strange and just relaxed, giving in to his legs. “Well if it isn’t the famous Tony Stark,” Stephen went on to move his hand towards Tony’s head, “you’ve been cooped up in your lab for quite a bit, and let me guess, you must be very hungry and tired.” 

Tony’s response was just a grunt and a tighter hold on Strange’s torso. “Yes yes, and wanting a hug too, I know. But how about we get something in your stomach before you pass out on me.” Tony sensed a bit of movement but not much to really bother him. He tiredly opened his eyes just to see that Stephen had opened a small portal to the kitchen fridge. “Now let’s see, for now we’ll just snack on some fruit and crackers, don’t want to upset your stomach since it’s been awhile.” Tony grew tired with every second, especially with hearing Stephens voice. 

“I want coffeeee”

“And I wanted a pink pony for Christmas, we don’t always get what we want.” 

“But I-“

“No buts, you’ve been awake for to long now, I’ll make you hot chocolate instead, and I’ll add marshmallows.”

“The rainbow ones?”

“Yes the rainbow ones.”

Stephen only shifted for a couple more minutes and then he was finished. “Okay, open up Tony,” Stephen went on to feed him fruit and crackers, feeding himself in the process too. “Alright, just one more strawberry left and your done.” Tony grunted and moved his head. 

“I don’t wanna...”

“Okay, but at least finish up your hot chocolate.” Tony thought about it for a bit and then finally turned his head back opening his mouth. Stephen placed the mug to his mouth and tipped it enough so he could drink. Once Tony was all done, he opened the small portal, and placed the dishes in the sink. “Alright now that your all fed, we can go ahead and get you ready for bed.”

“But I wanna be with you” Tony whined as he held tighter onto the wizard. 

“Yes I know, but I don’t exactly want you to hold onto me while I levitate. Last time I let you do that, you let go and bruised yourself.” Strange went on to step down from his sitting position to stand up. He placed his arms under Tony to lift him slightly and carry him. “I’ll meditate here on the couch while you sleep, you’ll be more comfortable.” 

Strange sat down on the edge bringing Tony atop of himself. Tony then tiredly straddled Strange and wrapped his arms around his torso. Placing his head in the crook of Stephens neck. “There we go, now go ahead and sleep. We all know your long overdue.” Stephen went to place a hand on Tony’s head, slowly brushing his hair. And before you knew it, his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So far, this is all I planned to write, but I am tempted to write more. So please, if you actually enjoyed this, then tell me and probably suggest what you’d like to see. I might include more of the avengers and their interactions. But mostly Ironstrange @v@


End file.
